User talk:Raniero R
Your Awesome You know, you are the first person to be on this Wiki besides me in the past 8 months... So with all do fairness, I'll apoint you to Adminship. But do not disapoint me. DJ Grimm XL 10:12, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Yeah .... what I did was fix typos, and that's basically all I'll do.User:Blaze7tyler (talk) 06:12, April 2, 2012 (UTC) LOL COOKIES LOLUser:Blaze7tyler (talk) 08:15, April 2, 2012 (UTC)Blaze7tyler Ok..? o_oUser:Blaze7tyler (talk) 08:26, April 2, 2012 (UTC)blaze7tyler RE: Chat Round I'm at chat, but you are not.. DJ Grimm XL 10:35, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Done I remove the "Try harcore dubsep becaus" navigation link from the top of the wiki. I never placed it there, it was placed sometime after I obtained it. But it was removed... Whoever placed it there made a catagory navigator. It failed though... DJ Grimm XL 11:01, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Opinion Opinion needed... http://dubstep.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:DJ_Grimm_XL/Recolor_the_wiki%3F hey its lwalt26, what do u mean im destroying this wiki Lwalt26 11:09, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Got an idea... Along with the flash-based sourcecode home page, I can take your image that you added onto the home page and turn it into the background. Then I can make the homepage translucent, which will allow others to see it. What do you think? DJ Grimm XL 11:35, April 4, 2012 (UTC) RE: About Lwalt If you are in reference to the Hardstyle page, it is highly relevent. Hardstyle is considered the fast-paced version of Dubstep, and is the alternative of Dubstep to several artists (namely Skrillex, DJ Ephixa, Nero, and DJ Mega Max.) I was going to add that page myself soon, but I guess he beat me to the punch on it. If you ARE in reference to that page, dis-engage the action you chose. However, leave the warning... It will make him understand we aren't here to edit based off irrelevent pages and adding content without the artist page. Alternatively, Hardstyle and Dubstep coincide. They are also in combination to Techno, and Trance. However, they have no releation to Electro, Pop, or anything such (mainly Acid and House, which are practically the opposite.) DJ Grimm XL 21:44, April 4, 2012 (UTC) RE: Look And your point? Dubstyle is essential to the Dubstep genre... DJ Grimm XL 00:49, April 5, 2012 (UTC) hey im admin on a wiki Lwalt26 17:11, April 5, 2012 (UTC) I get the feeling... I'm starting to get the feeling that Lwalt is starting to cause some drama on this Wikia. What do you think we should do? DJ Grimm XL 14:46, April 6, 2012 (UTC) yay RR im admin on 3 wikis Lwalt26 10:41, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Come to private chat, we'll talk there... DJ Grimm XL 15:40, April 7, 2012 (UTC) New Wikia, come join and have fun! http://ultimategamer.wikia.com/wiki/The_Ultimate_Gamer_Wiki This wikia was started in retaliation to Lwalt26 making one. However, I've been meaning to make this wikia for a while now, so I want to get as much attention as possible. Come join! DJ Grimm XL 20:50, April 8, 2012 (UTC) RE: Fine by me, all in which you can find under the Admin Toolbar. Select the "Wiki Features" tab, and set them to "Enabled". I will be appointing a friend of mine from Wikia Community, one of the Founders, to Admin Ship with full rights. He is a bit like me, just more reformed. DJ Grimm XL 23:21, April 9, 2012 (UTC)